marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase of Ray Nadeem
The Chase of Ray Nadeem was a manhunt for Ray Nadeem organized by Kingpin in order to silence the last witness who could expose his criminal conspiracy. Background Upon Kingpin's orders, Ray Nadeem brought Benjamin Poindexter to the Clinton Church who was ordered to assassinate Karen Page. Threatening civilians at the church, Poindexter killed Paul Lantom and attempted to kill Page before he was attacked by Daredevil. Murdock and Page managed to overpower Poindexter and forced him to escape.Daredevil: 3.10: Karen Meanwhile, New York City Police Department led by Strieber arrived at the location to investigate. On the rights of the FBI, Poindexter and Nadeem handed a case from Strieber, informing him that Daredevil and Page were current suspects. Poindexter demanded full access to the church from Maggie Grace what she granted him. Murdock and Page managed to hide before FBI and police stormed the basement of the church. allows the NYPD to take Karen Page]] FBI then continued their search and Nadeem spotted Foggy Nelson who came to represent Page who then revealed herself to the police and FBI. Nelson stated that Page will be taken by NYPD. Much to Poindexter's annoyance, Brett Mahoney noted that this is a state jurisdiction and Page agreed to surrender to NYPD. Poindexter confronted Mahoney saying that he will not let them take her before he was stopped by Nadeem who went for a private talk with Mahoney. He said that if the FBI takes Page she will be dead and allowed NYPD to apprehend her. Wellers then informed Fisk about the current situation with Page and Nadeem's responsibility. Enraged Fisk killed Wellers by his own hands and ordered Felix Manning to punish Nadeem for his decision. Chase Ambush at the Nadeem Residence aiming at the mercenaries]] Fearing that Wilson Fisk is going for his family, Ray Nadeem headed to his house where he said Seema and Sami that they must leave now. Meanwhile, mercenaries ordered by Manning arrived at Nadeem house in order to assassinate him. Armed with his handgun, Nadeem led his family to the front door before he spotted armed man outside of the house. Realizing that the house was surrounded, Nadeem said his family to hide in the bathroom. Mercenaries then intruded house and attacked Nadeem, forcing him to shoot back. Despite being outnumbered, Nadeem managed to kill several hostiles before covering upstairs. Mercenary spotted Nadeem and pointed his gun at him. Nadeem was saved by Daredevil who arrived at the house just in time and defeated his enemy. Another mercenary attempted to get around before Murdock knocked him down. hides from the mercenaries]] The last hostile then woke up, holding Murdock at the gunpoint. However, he was out of ammo what allowed Nadeem to knock him. Nadeem then pointed his gun at Murdock thinking that he can take revenge for turning him to Fisk. Murdock assured Nadeem that he can take his family to a safe place what Nadeem replied that he can not trust anyone in his situation. However, Murdock stated that he trusts Nadeem before taking his mask off and revealing his identity to him. Together with Foggy Nelson, Murdock hid Nadeem's family at the Bess Mahoney's apartment. On the rights of their renowed law firm, they agreed to represent Nadeem. En Route to the Courthouse and Ray Nadeem prepare for cover]] Nelson and Murdock brought Ray Nadeem to the Fogwell's Gym where he exposed everything he knew about Wilson Fisk's conspiracy to Blake Tower in exchange for immunity. Tower stated that he can convene a special grand jury at the New York State Supreme Court Building, however, Nadeem should spend five years in prison for complicity. Nadeem then agreed and together with Brett Mahoney they organized their way to the courthouse. Meanwhile, Felix Manning's sources informed him about grand jury and Fisk realized that Nadeem was going to make a statement. He ordered Manning to find and assassinate Nadeem by any cost before he could come to the courthouse. defeats all the mercenaries]] Mahoney then organized a decoy; while several New York City Police Department vehicles are sent at one route, Nadeem and Matt Murdock will take Five Senses Communications truck to arrive at the courthouse. However, the decoy was exposed and heavily armed group of Manning's mercenaries stopped traffic, intercepting their truck. Mercenaries then opened fire on the truck, killing the driver before Murdock and Nadeem covered themselves. Using his enhanced senses, Murdock tracked hostiles' movements, ordering Nadeem to shoot blind. Nadeem managed to kill or injure several mercenaries before he left the truck despite Murdock's warnings. Murdock then heard two more mercenaries and managed to defeat them before they shot Nadeem. Outside of the truck, Murdock ordered Nadeem to stay with him while he leading them through the mercenaries. Using Murdock's senses, they took down several hostiles and made their way to the bus. Inside the bus, Murdock played a simple blind man, luring remained mercenaries to get inside. Baiting mercenaries, Murdock and Nadeem took their down and then took a taxicab to go to the courthouse. Aftermath Matt Murdock and Ray Nadeem then get to the courthouse just in time where Foggy Nelson was ironing out the last details with Blake Tower. Nadeem then made a statement to the grand jury about all Wilson Fisk's circumstances and bribed federal agents. However, Nadeem's statement was discredited by Fisk who got to the jury and forced them to deny all statements, making all Murdock's and Nadeem's efforts were meaningless. Disappointed, Murdock then decided to take care of Fisk by himself, without the law. is killed by Benjamin Poindexter]] Nadeem then knocked Nelson out and escaped out of the courthouse. He returned to his house where he recorded a message for his wife and son. Saying his last goodbye for his family, Nadeem then confessed about all Fisk's crimes and asked Seema to give the record to his lawyers. Meanwhile, Vanessa Marianna considered Nadeem as too dangerous for being alive. Fisk agreed and sent Benjamin Poindexter to his house who then executed Nadeem by a single shot in the head. References Category:Events